


In The Control Room

by LollyHolly99



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Bottom Mondo, Established Relationship, M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Naegi gets to deal with Some Shit yet Again because when isn't that his life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Ishimaru, baby's first smutfic pwease be gentle, very self indulgent pls excuse me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: A certain mastermind behind a certain killing game invites his partner in crime up to a secret room for some fun.





	In The Control Room

**Author's Note:**

> let me tell y'all I have never been more nervous posting some shit on here but good god I couldn't not do it either hhhhhhhh

"...You sure it's safe to be doin' this, Taka?" Mondo questioned, shutting the door to the data processing room behind him, the large picture of Monokuma painted on it disappearing from sight.

Kiyotaka cocked a brow, swivelling his chair around to face his boyfriend. He kicked a leg up over the other, and leaned his head in his hand. "You don't think I've already considered how safe our little rendezvous will be, my love?"

Mondo scratched his neck nervously. "N-nah, of course ya have, I was just wonderin', y'know, what if somethin' happens while we're... busy? Like-"

"Mondo." Kiyotaka said firmly, interrupting the other.

"Uh... yeah, Taka?"

Kiyotaka beckoned the other to come closer, which he did, and pulled the biker down gently by the collar before planting a kiss on him. The supposed ultimate prefect then stroked the other's cheek and ran his fingers through the loose hair at the back of his head, smirking at the way Mondo leaned into the affectionate touches. Even such simple gestures were enough to make the biker melt, and it always took immense effort from Kiyotaka to not get caught up in how Mondo became putty in his hands.

"I've thought about all of it, you idiot. We'll know if anything happens outside of here, it's the middle of the night, so everyone's going to be asleep anyway... and we're on the fourth floor, if anyone finding us was a worry for you. Those bastards haven't even opened up the second one."

"Right, yeah..." Mondo sighed, letting his eyes fall shut. "God, babe... you're so damn smart..."

"Mhm," Kiyotaka simply hummed as he kissed the other again on the lips and uncrossed his legs. "If I weren't, I wouldn't have been able to pull all of this off." He gestured around the room to emphasise his point. "Now, come here..."

Mondo looked at his boyfriend again when he felt his hands upon his hips, pulling with a gentle eagerness and power, and found himself unable to pull his gaze away from the scarlet eyes before him. He inched himself closer, quickly climbing into Kiyotaka's lap as he was directing and straddling the other's hips.

Kiyotaka's hands moved from Mondo's own hips, roaming up and down the body he loved as he so desired, exploring the already-explored territory. Mondo hummed in contentment and wrapped his arms around Kiyotaka's neck and shoulders, holding onto the back of the chair that supported the two. 

The prefect lifted a hand from Mondo's torso then, still leaving one there to slide up his off-white shirt and caress his chest while he cupped his chin with the other one. The biker surrendered entirely to his touch, just as Kiyotaka could always expect him to, and moved his head forward when the hand threatened to pull away, resulting in the pair's lips locking again, with Kiyotaka pulling away _far_ less quickly this time.

"Getting a little hot under the collar yet, sweetheart?" he asked when he finally pulled back from the kiss, noticing the biker getting very red in the face.

Mondo nodded in response. _God, yes_ , he was excited and getting hot and bothered and so eager to move on, he had been since the man in front of him had sent that Monokuma to his dorm room and told him to head on up to the control room with some _definite implication_ in his wording, but he couldn't do anything quite yet.

Kiyotaka snapped his fingers and pointed to Mondo's coat, grinning up at him. "Jacket. Off. Now." he demanded, trying to hide his own eagerness.

Mondo complied immediately, shrugging the jacket from his shoulders and letting it slip down and off his arms in a way he hoped looked at least kind of sexy to the other. Exposed to the cool air at last, it hit him then just how warm he'd gotten under the garment.

Kiyotaka ran his hands over his boyfriend's shoulders, down across his sizeable biceps, taking in the sight of the muscles, and grinned again. "God, just _look at you_."

Mondo could almost feel himself getting a little redder at the underlying praise in the statement.

What he could _definitely_ feel was himself getting hard.

Even more so when Kiyotaka leaned in again for a deeper kiss, making him gasp when a particular tongue forced its way into his mouth. He reciprocated, of course - it was impossible for him to resist his own need to do so.

Kiyotaka got even more handsy, ghosting a hand over Mondo's thigh, inching ever closer to his dick. Mondo screamed on the inside; Kiyotaka wasn't even really touching him, but what touch he was getting from the other man was making him moan into his mouth already.

_More_ , he neglected to say aloud. _Please, just a little further..._

His silent wishes were fulfilled soon enough as the prefect moved his hand again, this time to the ever-growing bulge in the biker's pants that he palmed lightly over the fabric. Mondo gasped again at the touch, pulling away from the kiss, his hips twitching slightly.

"Ah... shit..." he panted.

Kiyotaka chuckled, similarly breathless, but holding his composure better. "Someone's excited, hmm?"

"Heh, sure am, Taka... Haah... Looks like I could say the same for you too though, right?" Mondo responded, his gaze dropping to the other's monochrome pants for just long enough to confirm it.

"But of course," Kiyotaka answered. He rolled his hips upward slightly, moving against the biker just enough for a small jolt of stimulation to run through both of them. "So what do you intend to do about this?"

Mondo blinked, unsure for a moment, then ground his hips down repeatedly as he took a guess as to what the prefect wanted him to do. He assumed he'd guessed correctly when he didn't hear any complaints, but rather, soft, pleased groans, from the man beneath him, as their clothed members rubbed together. His own grunts and groans filled the otherwise silence of the secret room, too, despite his attempts to silence them.

Kiyotaka pulled Mondo closer so their foreheads connected, and smirked. "Mondo... you do know you don't have to keep quiet like that, yes? Fourth floor. Nighttime."

"R-right... Yeah, Taka, okay..." Mondo responded, lost in the feeling of his boyfriend against him.

The prefect moved his head to the side, lowering his voice to murmur into the biker's ear in a sultry tone.

"The only one who could possibly hear you right now is me, Mondo. And, _God, do I want to hear you_."

Mondo moaned out loud at that, trying his best to keep the rhythm of his hips going.

" _Good boy_ ," Kiyotaka praised him, leaning in to lick, kiss, and nip at the other's neck with tiny bites. "Keep it coming."

_Fuck_ , Mondo was in _heaven_. Always was, when Taka was involved. He tried to focus his efforts on both his movements and remembering to voice his pleasure, but boy, was it getting harder.

Much like certain other things were getting.

As good it felt for both of them, however, it wasn't long before Kiyotaka got bored. As he often did.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Kiyotaka stated, placing a hand on the other's chest firmly, signalling for him to stop his movements (much to his unvoiced disappointment). "Let's move on to the main event, shall we?"

Kiyotaka gave his boyfriend another peck on the lips, then pushed him off his lap so he stood in front of him again. He gave him a look that was all too familiar to the biker, as if to say "You know what to do now.", and oh, did Mondo know what to do.

It took him only a second to comply, removing his pants and underwear and assisting the other man with the same (and trying not to stare too much at his near mesmerising dick), then climbing back into his lap again.

The prefect raised a hand to just in front of the biker's face, extending two fingers, presenting them to Mondo, who latched on and sucked almost instinctively. Kiyotaka was more than happy to watch as the other man slicked up the fingers with his skilled tongue, picturing what he might do with it on another occasion.

After he felt like his fantasizing had gone on long enough, he withdrew the saliva-covered fingers and reached behind the man in his lap.

Feeling impatient, Kiyotaka only gave Mondo a quick serious glance and waited for a nod as some kind of confirmation that he was okay with going further. Then, eliciting a gasp that drew itself out into a groan, he pushed the fingers, one at a time, into the biker, beginning to scissor them and stretch out his tight hole.

"...Fuck... Taka... Haahh... please..." Mondo pleaded, not specifying exactly what for.

"Mhm~" Kiyotaka hummed in response, not needing him to specify, keeping up the languid thrusting of his fingers.

Not too much longer later, and the prefect decided Mondo's ass was sufficiently prepared, and pulled the fingers out, causing his boyfriend to let out yet another loud groan. He stroked his by now fully-hard member a few times to slick it up with what was left on his hand, and added to it by swiping his thumb about the tip, smearing down what precum had collected there.

"Ready?"

Mondo nodded. "Yeah." _God, yes_.

Kiyotaka gestured to the space between them, prompting Mondo to take initiative, and the biker quickly caught on, lifting his hips for a moment and lowering himself back down onto the cock that he _loved_ , that he _craved_ , so much, so often, holding on by the other man's shoulders.

"Ohh, fuck~" Mondo moaned, throwing his head back at the feeling of his boyfriend inside him, gripping the fabric and digging his nails into the flesh below his hands.

"Nngh... ah, so tight... So good, Mondo..." Kiyotaka groaned, his own hands grabbing under Mondo's thighs similarly.

"Thankyou... Taka..."

"No need to thank me for anything, my love..." the prefect began, before kissing the biker roughly. " _Just move._ "

Mondo didn't need more convincing than that. He began moving, just as he was asked, riding Kiyotaka like his life depended on it, the glorious friction _at last_ clouding any other thought on his mind.

Kiyotaka made sure to do his part, too, thrusting upwards into him to assist with the movement between the two. Apart from wanting to help his boyfriend out, it was also just far too good to resist.

"Oh, _lord_ , Mondo..." Kiyotaka breathed, chuckling slightly into the next kiss he stole from the other man. "You always... hmph, you always feel so good... so fffucking amazing..."

Words eluded Mondo, but God, the things he'd say if he could at that moment. Instead, he continued moaning his appreciation.

That smirk appeared on the prefect's face again. "Hah... enjoying yourself?"

He just couldn't seem to form the word "Yes", so he nodded eagerly.

Kiyotaka was only spurned on by the action, driving himself upwards into the tight heat with a new intensity and letting out a "Good..." before assaulting his mouth and neck with his tongue intermittently.

Despite their pleasure, Kiyotaka found himself getting bored quickly yet again barely minutes later, opting to pick up Mondo by the thighs straddling his own and move him to lay on his back on the nearby surface. Mondo was disoriented for a moment - he seemed to always forget just how strong his boyfriend was - but was knocked back into the moment when Kiyotaka leaned over to kiss him fervently, and fucked him with all the vigor he could muster, the slapping sound of skin on skin mixing in with their muffled moans.

"Awh, fuck...! T-Taka!" the biker yelled, Kiyotaka having experimented slightly and swiftly found the perfect angle to thrust to hit that perfect spot inside him. "There, god, please, more!"

Kiyotaka gladly complied with the request, redoubling his efforts, snapping his hips to the other's harder, faster, everything for more of those delicious sounds Mondo made, all for him to swallow up. He knew it would mean their little tryst wouldn't last too much longer, but at this point, he was chasing his orgasm just as badly as he knew the squirming man before him was.

"Look at you.... hah... so desperate, so gorgeous... _fuck_... and we fit so well together, don't we?" Kiyotaka said, letting a stream of consciousness flow from him.

"Y-yeah... yes, babe, yes..." Mondo tried to respond.

He faintly heard another moan erupt from Mondo's mouth into his own, and felt nails drag down his back a few moments later, and _fuck_ , if just that hint of pain to amplify the pleasure didn't get him that much closer to finishing.

It seemed he wasn't alone, as Mondo pulled his head away and to the side to speak.

"Fuck, Taka, hahh... Shit, I'm-" he said, cutting himself off with yet another groan.

"Good..." Kiyotaka uttered. "Go ahead, my sweet... I'm close too..."

Mondo needed no further prompting than that to let go. He came with a cry, shooting his seed across his stomach, and then falling almost entirely limp against the desk top.

Kiyotaka followed soon after, his movements stuttering as Mondo inadvertently tightened around him, overwhelming him and pushing him over the edge at last after a few more hard thrusts. He bit down on the biker's shoulder, making him cry out weakly one last time, and released inside him with a deep groan and his name on his lips.

The only noise in the room became the two of them panting as Kiyotaka unsheathed himself to watch his cum drip from his boyfriend and the two shared gentle kisses in the small room, until Mondo spoke.

"God, I... I love ya, Taka...."

Kiyotaka chuckled a little. "And I you, Mondo."

And then another sound. Another voice.

"Wh...Wh-what the hell?!"

The pair's eyes widened. Was that Makoto's voice? On the speakers? 

Kiyotaka rushed to turn his head to see the screen. How in the hell did-

It hit him when he saw Makoto, in his bed, bright red in the face, looking sufficiently horrified out of the screen, almost directly at them, and when he looked back at Mondo and where they'd laid down.

...They'd fucked right on top of the Monokuma controls without thinking, and sent a Monokuma unit to Makoto's bedroom, hadn't they?

* * *

_Surprisingly_ , Makoto had never been a big fan of being woken up in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened, some noise tearing him away from what slumber he was actually managing to get in the midst of this nightmarish game.

He sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. Weren't these walls and doors meant to be soundproof? What on earth could be- _is that sex noises_.

Makoto looked about the room, flustered and confused, and damn near screamed when he noticed the shadowed, unmoving Monokuma in the corner of the room.

The... The sound was coming from that?!

" _Awh, fuck...! T-Taka!_ "

_...Was that Mondo's voice?! A-and Kiyotaka's?!_

But... Taka had died just the other day - executed on the spot by Monokuma for breaking a rule. How did that work?

Makoto was absolutely speechless. Those were most certainly Mondo's and Taka's voices... Was the mastermind playing some kind of fucked up secret recording of the two of them in private?

He didn't doubt it was truly their voices - the pair had seemed mighty close at the start of all this, before Taka's punishment... Naegi wouldnt've put it past them to have gotten... uh, intimate... in the short time they'd spent together before then.

...But why was this being played to him?! In the middle of the night, no less!

He tried to climb back under the covers, cover his ears with his pillow, but it was _so goddamn loud, holy hell_ , and he found himself unable to escape the audio. God, this was so fucked up!

When it finally ended, he didn't know whether to thank or curse whatever god might be listening, only finding himself able to sit up and yell at the bear in his room.

"Wh...Wh-what the hell?!"

* * *

So much for basking in the afterglow.

Kiyotaka scrambled over to the main controls for the robotic bear, making sure the voice filter was on, and tried his damndest to remedy the situation. Fuck no, he was _not_ being found out tonight.

"Makoto! Well, heya! Nothin' to see here, you just head back to sleep, why don'tcha?"

"What in the hell was that?!" Naegi retorted, ignoring what he'd said. 

"Oh, just a little somethin' from my special personal collection." Kiyotaka joked. "Whoops, didn't mean to share it with ya! Though, I'm sure ya didn't mind in the slightest, huh? I know what you teenage boys are like!"

"N-no!" the luckster protested. "I don't wanna listen to... to _that_!"

"Upupupupu..."

Makoto huffed. "I don't wanna hear my friends have sex, you pervert! That's messed up! A-and you're messed up for having that! Now just get out and let me sleep already!"

"Upupu, whatever ya say, Makoto! Nighty night! Don't go too over the top with touching yourself!"

Kiyotaka made the bear disappear quickly, and sighed in relief when he saw Makoto lie back down, probably unlikely to be sleeping anytime soon tonight.

"Guess the guy really _is_ lucky, huh, Taka?"

The prefect turned around to face the biker at his words, giving him a "Hmm?" and a cocked brow.

"I mean," Mondo responded, a grin spreading across his face. "He got to hear _us_ goin' at it, didn't he?"

Kiyotaka chuckled once more at that, smirking. "Yes indeed, my love, very true."

He gave the other man another kiss then. God, he loved him.

 

 

He couldn't wait for the delicious despair he'd feel when he'd eventually kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> me: has a thousand things to update, one of which is planned out, struggles to write any of them in a timely manner  
> also me: cranks 3000 words of this out on impulse in what amounts to like one or two afternoons
> 
> lmao can you tell i have 0 Experience irl or in writing  
> bluhhh mm!ishi is hot I'm gonna go lie down in a hole somewhere bye hope y'all enjoy my first shitty real attempt at (posting) smut ( °٢° )  
> Grace if you're reading this. don't be reading this.  
> everyone else feel free to yell at me at my tumblr @ lollyholly99 haha bye <3


End file.
